Pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) articles are used in a wide variety of applications where there is a need to adhere to skin, for example, medical tapes, wound or surgical dressings, athletic tapes, surgical drapes, or tapes or tabs used in adhering medical devices such as sensors, electrodes, ostomy appliances, or the like. A concern with many of these adhesive articles is the need to balance the objective of providing sufficiently high levels of adhesion to wet skin as well as to dry skin. Thus, pressure-sensitive adhesives that adhere to wet or moist surfaces, particularly skin, are referred to as “wet-stick” adhesives.
One approach in the art to providing pressure-sensitive adhesive articles for application to wet skin has been the use of pattern coated adhesives. A discontinuous adhesive coating on a backing allows the skin to breathe, at least in the areas of the backing not coated with adhesive. This approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,001 (Potter, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,942 (Lucast, et al.), as well as EP 353972 (Takemoto, et al.) and EP 91800 (Potter, et al.). These patent documents generally teach intermittent coating of adhesives onto different backings.
(Meth)acrylate pressure-sensitive adhesives are attractive materials for many applications. (Meth)acrylates are known for their optical clarity, oxidative resistance, and inherently tacky nature. Inherently tacky (meth)acrylate pressure-sensitive adhesives (i.e., materials that require no additives such as tackifying resins) are typically formulated predominately from acrylic acid ester monomers of nontertiary alcohols. Examples of such monomers include n-butyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, isooctyl acrylate, isononyl acrylate, isodecyl acrylate and dodecyl acrylate. When these (meth)acrylate monomers are polymerized, the homopolymers have a glass transition temperature (Tg) of less than about 10° C. This low Tg is a necessary property in (meth)acrylate materials that exhibit tack at room temperature. Such (meth)acrylate polymers are hydrophobic in nature and, without modification, are generally unsuitable as wet-stick adhesives.
A means to increase the hydrophilic character of (meth)acrylate polymers is to copolymerize the (meth)acrylate monomers with hydrophilic acidic comonomers, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, beta-carboxyethyl acrylate, itaconic acid, sulfoethyl acrylate, and the like. Addition of these hydrophilic acidic comonomers in minor amounts (e.g., about 1 weight percent to about 15 weight percent) can also enhance the internal or cohesive strength of the PSA. This increased polymer reinforcement, however, can diminish the tack of the hydrophilic acidic comonomer-containing (meth)acrylate copolymer.
At higher acidic comonomer levels, (meth)acrylate copolymers can dramatically lose their tack and become highly hydrophilic. When exposed to water, the moisture helps to transform these highly acidic, low tack compositions into tacky materials that are suitable as wet-stick adhesives used in many medical applications. When the water is allowed to evaporate, however, these adhesives lose their pressure-sensitive tack. Thus, although this provides suitable wet-stick adhesion in some applications, there is still a need for articles having good initial wet-stick adhesion in other applications, preferably, on the order of the same article's initial dry-stick adhesion.